


A Secret of the Universe I Hadn't Thought Of

by kammerton



Category: Aristotle and Dante Discover the Secrets of the Universe - Benjamin Alire Sáenz
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Love, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Smut, Teasing, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 10:25:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13188129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kammerton/pseuds/kammerton
Summary: When you love someone, you shouldn’t worry about anything else other than their happiness and well being, and it’s not that I didn’t worry about all that.It’s just that I felt something else.





	A Secret of the Universe I Hadn't Thought Of

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically about Ari feeling confused about this new feeling he has been having recently... ;)

Ok, I like Dante Quintana. I actually love Dante Quintana. When you love someone, you shouldn’t worry about anything else other than their happiness and well being, and it’s not that I didn’t worry about all that.

_It’s just that I felt something else._

I knew this for a couple of reasons.

Every time we went to the pool, or everytime he changed clothes in front of me (this started happening very often after we started going out) I couldn’t help but stare at him. I just stared. I got lost in his body everytime, looking from his neck to his abs and lower, and the only thing that made me wake up was Dante’s voice saying: “Ari? Are you ok?”

I just shook my head, coming back to the real world, and then nodded.

Also, there was his smell. _Oh god_ _his smell_ , it made me go crazy.

When we cuddled in his bed, he always pressed me against him, with my face to his chest. That’s when I could feel it. _That smell_. It was only Dante’s. I can’t really describe it, but it smelled like a mix of grass and clean clothes, with a little hint of chlorine.

While I felt his smell, he always passed his fingers through my hair. I liked it. I liked it so much. I actually loved it. Sometimes it made my gut feel warm and my cheeks blush. I just hugged him closer, trying to get more of his smell to forget that feeling.

I didn’t know how to name that feeling. I never really got it until a few weeks after we started going out. I felt confused, until I had that dream.

I don’t know if I had that dream because of a scene I saw on tv when my parents let me watch it (I watched it for like 10 minutes before I got bored) or because it had always been hidden deep inside my mind. I don’t know why, but Dante was there. Dante was in most of my dreams, but this time it was different.

Dante was on top of me, and we were doing it. He was just shoving it all inside me. He looked at me and whispered: “Ari...”

He took his mouth to the crook of my neck and started kissing it. I moaned. I should’ve find it gross, but I actually didn’t. _I liked that dream_. I didn’t want it to end.

I woke up with a kiss to my forehead. It was my mom.

“Ari, wake up”, she said in a calming tone.

I opened my eyes and she smiled at me. “It’s almost 12pm, there’s still breakfast downstairs”

I nodded and she got out of the room, closing the door. I took the bed sheets off of me and got up in the bed.

_But I wasn’t the only thing that was up._

“Shit” I said, looking down at my crotch. “Shit shit shit it can’t be”

After I took care of that problem, I got curious: Could two men actually have sex? I’m not saying that I researched on that topic, but I did. It seemed like it felt just as good as straight sex, but I wanted to know how it felt. Men always talked about sex, and how it was the best thing in the world. They had magazines about sex, films about sex; they talked about sex all day. Was it really that amazing? I wanted to know. The only problem was, would Dante want to do it with me? What if I asked and he thought I was gross?

I went to Dante’s house that night. We were going to go to the desert on my truck and watch the stars for a while. I got to his place and made a loud honk with my truck. After a couple of seconds, he showed up through the front door. He got in the truck and sat down in the passenger seat, then greeted me with a long kiss. “Hi Ari!”

_Again. That warm feeling in my gut._

I just smiled at him and started driving through the streets. None of us said anything, until we were arriving to our destination.

“Hey, are you ok? You’ve been really quiet lately” Dante said, with a worried look on his face.

“Yeah, it’s nothing...” What else could I say? I couldn’t tell him that I was having all these weird feelings everytime he was around. He just looked and me for a solid minute.

“Ari, I know you. I know it’s not nothing. Please tell me, I’m worried about you” I stopped the truck when we arrived to my spot at the desert. Dante just sat there, waiting for an answer. I stared at the steering wheel. I didn’t know what to say. I didn’t know what to do. I wanted to tell him about my dream, but I was scared. _What if he didn’t love me anymore after I told him what I felt? What if he thought I was disgusting?_ “Look, if you aren’t ready to tell me, I’ll wait. Just please know that it isn’t good to keep things to yourself, okay?” He got out of the truck, and after a second he was opening my door, offering his hand to me, for me to come out. I smiled, took his hand and got out of the vehicle.

We got to the flatbed of my truck and I layed a blanket on top of it. The two of us layed there, looking at eachother while holding hands. I loved holding Dante’s hand. It made me happy and I felt safe everytime I felt his fingers intertwined with mine.

He planted a soft kiss on my lips, and then I kissed him back. We started making out while he passed one of his fingers through my spine, then he passed his whole hand softly through my back to my ass and started squeezing it. This time, the warmth on my gut was stronger, but I didn’t care. I wanted to keep kissing him, keep feeling him, keep feeling his warmth. I pressed him against me, trying to get more of it. And that’s when I felt it. A huge erection was making a bulge on his crotch. How long had he been like that? Did I, Aristotle Mendoza, cause that reaction on him?

 _“Ari...”_ Dante whined on my lips. It made me happy that he felt the same way I did. That joy made me want to tease him.

I pressed his erection with my knee, and Dante let out a moan. I rubbed my knee against it, and enjoyed the sounds my boyfriend let out on my mouth. Suddenly, he stopped kissing me and got on top of me, examining my body with a smirk on his lips. “Looks like I’m not the only one that’s excited.”

Apparently he had noticed my red face and my erection, begging for his touch.

“I...” I managed to stutter, while he got his mouth to my neck and started kissing it. “Wait, wait!” I said, while I sat up on the flatbed. “I... I don’t know if I’m ready. Also, we can’t do it in here...”

“Why not?” He responded with a sad puppy face.

“Because we can’t!”

“Come onnn, Ari! I really wanted to do it with you...” He stopped for a second, then continued. “We’ve been going out for almost three months and we haven’t done it even once! I always had expectations... Everytime we go to the pool, I can’t help but look at your body. I can’t help but imagine all the things that we could do. All the dirty things we could do. I feel like a pervert. And I feel bad for having these kind of thoughts... But I just can’t help it! Ari, I...”

I just looked at him for a couple of seconds. Did he really think that about me? _Did he really want to do it with me too?_

“I know you probably don’t feel the same, and I’m sorry but...”

“No! I... I want to do it with you too. I look at your body too and I imagine the things we could do too! I even had dreams about us doing it, and... I felt really ashamed. Really ashamed that I had feelings other than love towards you. I didn’t even know how to name that feeling, and it makes me really happy that you feel the same...”

He stared at me, and then a huge smile was drawn on his face. He hugged me and put his face on my chest “Ari... _I love you so much_. I’m so happy...” he looked up at me. “Let’s go back. We are gonna try it”

I started the truck and in a couple of minutes we were at Dante’s house. I remembered something. “Wait, but won’t your parents hear us?”

“Don’t worry, they went to visit my grandma. They aren’t going to be back until tomorrow” 

We both got out of the truck and went to his room. When we arrived, he pushed me to the bed, threw himself on top of me and we started making out. He roamed his hands through my body, and I did the same thing to his. Our erections, that had calmed down during the trip, were fully up again. He squeezed my butt and I moaned. Our lips parted and I got a lustful stare from Dante. He took off his shirt and then took off mine. 

Then, he took one of my nipples between his thumb and index finger and started rolling and squeezing it while he passed his tongue through the other one. I’m not gonna lie, it felt extremely good. “D... Dante...” A moan scaped my mouth.

“ _God, you’re so cute_.” He started rubbing my erection with his palm, gaining even more moans from me. With that hand, he started unbuttoning my pants, while he peppered my chest and stomach with soft and wet kisses. He took off my pants and stopped the kissing just before the waistband of my underwear. He took it off, freeing my erection. He started licking around my dick, while he touched my balls. 

“Dante, stop...” I managed to say between the pleasure. He grabbed the back of my knees, brought my legs up and started licking my inner thigh slowly while he pressed his erection on my hole. I could feel his hard member through his clothes. “Dante, please...” He scooped a bit of pre-cum off the tip of my cock with his finger and then licked it seductively.

“You want me to stop?” He said, starting to leave a hickey on my neck.

 **“DANTE!!”** He stopped and looked at me, a little surprised. I sat up. “Dante, I... I don’t want to be the only one feeling good. I want you to feel good too.” I stuck my hand out and reached for his pants. I unbuttoned them and took them off. I grabbed his dick and took it out of his boxers. I stroked it a little, giving a good look at it, and then kissed the tip.

“Ari...” I looked up at him. His face was the perfect mix between surprised and horny. I smirked, took off his boxers and I let all of his cock slip inside my mouth. He let out a deep moan. I tried to remember all the information I had found about blowjobs when I made my research. I started going up and down with my mouth repeatedly, feeling his dick with my tongue. I took it off of my mouth and stared licking the side of it slowly. Then I savored and kissed the tip, jerking the bottom part. And then I took it all in my mouth again.

 _“Fuck,_ Ari... It’s so good. _Shit.”_ He sank his fingers on to my hair, pressing my head against him. I touched his balls while I accidentally let out wet and lewd sounds. His dick tasted good, strangely. I mean, who would’ve thought that the thing which he pisses with everyday would taste good? It had an hypnotizing, salty taste. It started hitting the back of my throat. _And oh God did that make me horny._ I started going faster and faster. “I’m... I’m coming!” He came inside my mouth with a loud moan. I took his dick off my mouth. _“Oh shit oh shit oh fuck_ _I’m so so sorry”_ He started to panic. “Spit it out! Here!” He showed me his palm. I swallowed the cum and then opened my mouth to show him. His face turned a deep red. Then, he noticed that my erection was still up. He smirked and opened a shelf on the side of his bed. He took out lube and condoms.

“Wait, when did you get that?” 

“Oh, like I week ago. I told you, I wanted to do this with you for a long time”

I just blushed. I was sitting on the bed, so he pushed me down so I was lying on my back. He lubbed up his fingers. “This might feel weird, but trust me on this” He said, and then put a finger inside my entrance. I closed my eyes, trying to forget how scared I felt. Then, he took another finger in and started moving them in a scissoring motion. It hurt. _It hurt a lot_. 

A tear went rolling down my cheek and Dante kissed it. He started kissing my lips, trying to calm me down, and it worked. I tried to handle the pain, until he touched something inside me. I let out a moan.

“Oh? Looks like I found it.” He smirked and touched that spot repeatedly.

“D... Dante!” I let out a loud moan, while he kept thrusting his fingers into my soft spot. _God that felt good._

“Looks like you’re ready” He took his fingers out, then took out a condom from the condom box and put in on his dick. He aligned his cock with my ass and started slapping my entrance with it.

“Dante... Dante please...” I whined. “Please put it inside...  _I need it..._ ” I rolled my hips, begging for his cock.

 _“Jesus fucking Christ you’re so damn hot”_ He slid his dick onto my ass and I moaned. This was it. I was doing it with Dante. This is what I waited so long for.

He started thrusting, and my moans mixed with his.

“Dante... Dante!” He was hitting my soft spot repeatedly. He started going faster and faster, and I could hear the sound of skin slapping together.

“ _Oh God Ari..._ Your ass feels _so fucking good..._ ” He said in a deep voice. It felt so good, all I could do was moan his name. I could see my dick twitching, and I could see Dante’s face. It was the most beautiful face he had ever made since we met (apart from his happy face, of course. That one was my favorite). I wanted to kiss him so bad.

“Dante...” It was hard to talk between all that pleasure. “Kiss me... please...”

He smacked his lips against mine and started kissing me aggressively and messily. He moaned and whined, and I could feel all of that in my mouth. I savored those sounds. I loved hearing Dante moan. I could hear him forever. He started fucking me harder and I felt close to finishing.

“Oh Dante, I’m gonna come!” I let out a high pitched moan before coming on my chest.

“Ari, _fuck!_ ” He screamed and hugged me, while he climaxed. He hugged me for a couple of seconds, and I wanted to stay like that forever. He stopped hugging me and looked at me, still on top. He smiled and planted a kiss on my nose. I laughed “I love you, Ari. I love you so much”

I felt happy. I felt so happy.

“I love you too Dante... I love you... I...” I smiled and started crying. I didn’t know why, I just did.

“Oh no no no. Why are you crying? I’m so sorry, I... Did I do something wrong?” He took his dick out of me and started peppering kisses all over my face, while I wiped the tears from my face that wouldn’t stop falling.

“No, you didn’t do nothing. It’s just that... _I think I’m crying because I’m happy”_ I smiled again and hugged him, hiding my face on his shoulder. “I’m really happy”

“Do you even realize how much I love you, Aristotle Mendoza?” 

“I think I do, Dante Quintana” We both laughed for a couple of minutes, and then took a bath together. A warm bath. We talked and laughed and kissed, and were over all happy. Dante lent me some pijamas and we cuddled on his bed until we fell asleep.

_Was this, the experience I had recently discovered, another secret of the universe I hadn’t thought of?_

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading guys! This was the first time I ever wrote a fic, and the first time I ever wrote smut! Also, English isn't my first language, so sorry if there's any grammar mistakes (if there is, please let me know!).


End file.
